Kryształowa Wieża
Kryształowa Wieża – starożytna, mistyczna budowla, położona w górach Eton Nir na Wyspach SummersetSages of the Crystal Tower. Została zbudowana przez wczesnych Aldmerów jako monument ku czci ich przodków i była postrzegana za świętą przez Altmerów. Przed powstaniem Tajemnego Uniwersytetu, była głównym ośrodkiem nauki magii w Tamriel. Na szczycie wieży znajduje się Transparent Law (Kryształowe Prawo)A Loathsome Civilization — Telenger the Artificer. Opis Położenie Kryształowa Wieża znajduje się na północnym krańcu wyspy Summerset, z widokiem na Morze Abycyńskie i resztę lądu. Najbliższe osiedle blisko Wieży to miasto-państwo Przystań Obłoków. Kryształowa Wieża jest wyjątkowo duża i ma smukłą sylwetkę, dzięki czemu można zobaczyć południowy wierzchołek Gór Smoczego Kła w Puszczy Valen, który rozciąga się aż do Skyrim. Hale odbijały biel, światło padało przez okna. Wokół obszaru jest duży las. Wygląd Kryształowa Wieża jest wyjątkowo duża i ma smukłą sylwetkę. Szczyt Kryształowej Wieży służył chowaniu zmarłych. Budowla ta istniała też w wielu innych wymiarach . Wnętrze wieży było białe i emitowało światło. Znajdowała się tam również Wielka Biblioteka oraz skarbiec z wieloma starożytnymi reliktami. Wzdłuż hal są fontanny z przepływającą przez nie wodą. Kryształowa Wieża posiada różne prywatne kolekcje i skarby, wypełnione reliktami przeszłości. Kryształowa Wieża była znana ze swojej zwierzęcej menażerii, w których trzymano wiele różnych stworzeń z całego Tamriel. Historia Era Meretyczna Kiedy Wysoki Lord Torinaan przybył do Pierwszej Twierdzy, Alderowie rozszerzyli swoje wpływy i skolonizowali Wyspy Summerset, budując małe osiedla na całym Alinorze. Aldmerowie stworzyli Kryształową Wieżę jako pamiątkę dla duchów przodków elfów. Na ścianach wieży są zapisane starożytne pozostałości oryginalnych osadników Aldmerów. Kryształowa Wieża pozostała, gdy wioski Alderów przerodziły się w imponujące miasta. Z biegiem czasu w Kryształowej Wieży zaczęto zapisywać stworzone przez kolonistów Aldmerów, informacje o stworzeniach żyjących wcześniej na ziemi. Przez wszystkie ery Kryształowa Wieża była święta dla Altmerów . Pierwsza Era Pierwszym Bretonem który odwiedził Wieżę był Breton, I'rc Harad Egun, który dobrze znał Moraelyna Ra'athima i Edwarda, Króla Daggerfall. I'ric znał Edwarda, odkąd był dzieckiem, księciem Daggerfall, a Moraelyn znał jeszcze dłużej, znając jego związek z Edwardem. Kiedy odwiedzili I'rica w Kryształowej Wieży, Edward otrzymał Mithrilową laskę, a Moraelyn wyszkolił Edwarda swoim sztyletem z hebanu zwanym Kłem. Wcześniej Moraelyn był studentem Kryształowej Wieży, jednym z niewielu nie-Altmerów. Zabrał ze sobą swoich towarzyszy, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o Czarodziejstwie, ale niestety Moraelyn był jedynym dozwolonym w Wieży. Został przez dwa tygodnie, podczas gdy jego przyjaciele czekali na niego w odległej Pierwszej Twierdzy. Po spotkaniu się z nimi zabrał swojego przyjaciela Mitha do Kryształowej Wieży, aby uczyć się razem z nimKing Edward, Part IVKing Edward, Part VKing Edward, Part VI. Druga Era Przez lata wielu znanych postaci studiowało w Kryształowej Wieży. Pochodzący z małej wioski Moonguard w Wysokiej Skale, Gyron Vardengroet urodził się z niezwykłym talentem magii, większym niż przeciętny Breton. Wziął lekcje od swojego lokalnego czarodzieja z Gildii Magów w Shornhelm, gdzie nauczał go Morkledder, mistrz gildii. W końcu Gyron nauczył się od Morkleddera wszystkiego, co mógł, i został wysłany do Kryształowej Wieży, gdzie kontynuował edukację. W tym momencie był dobrze znany w magicznej społeczności, a kiedy przybył do Kryształowej Wieży, magowie przyciągał uwagę. To tam Gyron był nauczany przez Esthlaindera, Starszego z Rady Czarodziejów. W końcu Starszy przyjął Gyrona do Kryształowej Wieży. Wraz z ogromną i bezgraniczną wiedzą. Gyron wrócił do Moonguard, gdzie spędził resztę życia w domku, aż zmarli jego rodzice, stamtąd powrócił do Kryształowej Wieży, aby dowiedzieć się o przedłużeniu życia. I tak pozostaje on do dziś, głęboko w Górach Kurallian, w magicznej twierdzyThe Sage. W 2E 563 Gwiazdy Wieczornej Ayrenn Arana została przyjęta do Labiryntu Sapiarchów. Jest cenioną szkołą, która była wymagana dla wstąpienia Ayrenn na tron Alinoru i Wysp Summerset. To tam Ayrenn miała studiować Altmeri Regal Praxis i Ceremoniarchy przez pięćset trzydzieści i pięćdziesiąt pięć, przypadkowo grając w datę urodzin Ayrenn. I tak rodzina królewska zebrała się w Kryształowej Wieży, aby uczcić to doniosłe wydarzenie, ale Ayrenn zniknąła z Wysp, nawet Sędziowie Tromeru nie byli w stanie znaleźć Księżniczki. Tego dnia Ayrenn opuściła wyspy Summerset, aby doświadczyć świata. Tego dnia, orzeł wylądował na posągu Topala Żeglarza, przepowiadając powstanie Aldmerskiego Dominium. Ayrenn wróciła, gdy odszedł jej ojciec, król HidellithAyrenn - The Unforeseen Queen. Trzecia Era W czasie Cesarskiego Simulacrum, od 3E 389 do 3E 399, cesarz Uriel Septim VII został uwięziony wraz z Talinem Warhafttem w Deadlands przez Jagara Tharn. Tharn planował miesiącami zdobycie tronu i udało mu się to osiągnąć w ciągu dziesięciu lat. Tharn posiadał potężną broń zwaną Różdżką Chaosu, a on podzielił ją na dziewięć części i rozproszył po całym Tamriel, a znajomość jej obsługi była jedyną rzeczą, która utrzymywała Uriela Septima i Warhafta w Otchłani. Wojownik uciekł ze swoich szponów i podróżował po wszystkich zakątkach Tamriel, by odzyskać brakujące części. Bohater znany był jako Wieczny Mistrz, a on zebrał laskę i pokonał Jagara Tharna w Pałacu Cesarskim. Odwieczny mistrz w pewnym momencie odwiedził Kryształową Wieżę, aby odzyskać kawałkiThe Elder Scrolls: Arena. Eternal Champion odzyskał czwartą część laski z ruin Halls of Colossus, kontynuując ich poszukiwania w Tamriel. Podczas snu Ria Silmane odwiedziła wojownika we śnie, mówiąc mu, gdzie jest następny kawałek. Miejscem tym była Kryształowa Wieża na Wyspach Summerset. Następnie Czempion udał się do miasta Lillandril, by zorientować się w lokalizacji Kryształowej Wieży i został skierowany do Corima Ashlena, Loremastera Gildii Magów. Zanim poznali lokalizacji Kryształowej Wieży, mag dał propozycję, jeśli pokonali kapłanów ze Świątyni Szalonego Boga; wtedy da im to, czego potrzebują. Tak więc Mistrz mógł uzyskać współrzędne Kryształowej Wieży i odzyskać piąty element Różdżki ChaosuZadanie „Crystal Tower”. Podczas schyłkowych lat Trzeciej Ery altmerska młodzież krytycznie oceniła ksenofobię i hierarchię Wysokich Elfów, wzywając do zmiany społecznej. Przedtem też byli ci, którzy się z tym nie zgadzali i zostali zostali wygnani z Wysp, ale tym razem sytuacja była inna. Były to czasy konstruktywne, kiedy przyjmowały Morgiah jako Królową Pierworodności. Ale była jeszcze ciemniejsza strona, w postaci Wspaniałych, radykalnej grupy, która podjęła bardziej ekstremalną inicjatywę, atakując największe zabytki w historii Altmerów, zaczynając od Kryształowej Wieży. Było kilka prób ataku na wieżę, ale wszystkie były porażkami, pozostawiając tylko wandalizujące starożytne rzeźby i emblematy. Stamtąd wzięli się do bardziej żywych przedstawień, na przykład, podjęli udaną próbę zamachu na księżniczkę Shimmerene, przerażając publiczność. Podczas Kryzysu Otchłani w 3E 433 prowincja Wysp Summerset została poważnie zaatakowana przez atakujące Daedra. Miasta zostały splądrowane, więc Kryształowa Wieża posłużyła jako latarnia nadziei dla Altmerów, wypełniona po brzegi przez uchodźców. Daedra otoczyły Kryształową Wieżę. Zawahali się przed atakiem, a Altmerowie zyskali nadzieję, myśląc, że Daedra się ich boją. Gdy uchodźcy zasnęli, Daedra wynieśli więźniów Altmerów na zewnątrz Kryształowej Wieży, zanim zaatakowali wieżę. Wszyscy w Wieży obudzili się, słysząc krwawe morderstwa, gdy Daedra poćwiartowali ich i zjedl. Czarodzieje z Kryształowej Wieży walczyli potężną magią ognia a wojownikami Altmerów dzielnie się bronili, ale to nie wystarczyło. Wielu uchodźców uciekło z Wieży i z prowincji, patrząc wstecz i widząc, że Kryształowa Wieża upadła. Był to potężny cios dla Altmerów. Wielu uchodźców uciekło do Cyrodiil, niektórzy udali się do Hammerfell. Ostatecznie Thalmor powstał z popiołów i założył Trzecie Aldmerskie Dominium. Podczas oblężenia szczególnym męstwem wykazał się Rynandor lecz został oszukany przez Thalmor i wygnany z wyspNarastające zagrożenie, tom INarastające zagrożenie, tom II. Czwarta Era W czasach Wojny Domowej w Skyrim, Kryształowa Wieża leży w ruinach już od 200 lat i nie zanosi się by została odbudowana. W czasie Kryzysu Otchłani (przez Altmerów zwanego Wielką Udręką), uchodźcy uciekli do wieży by wzmocnić obronę przeciwko hordom Daedr. Daedra przedarły się jednak przez ich obronę i zburzyli więżę za pomocą potężnej magii. Ciekawostki * Kryształowa wieża wraz z innymi wieżami miała pojawić się w głównej linii zadań The Elder Scrolls Online, ale zostały niestety usunięte z gry, jak również z linii zadań. * Wieży strzegły oswojone trolle. Przypisy Kategoria:Wieże